


474. Feelin' this scene

by SevlinRipley



Series: This is No-Terror Ground: Poly Alternate 'Verse [2]
Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Canon Character of Color, Canon Jewish Character, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Edging, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Erections, Making Out, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, OT7, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Over Clothes Stimulation, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: The Losers are watching a movie together. At least, they were meant to be, but with Eddie and Richie making out on the couch, everyone's a little distracted.





	474. Feelin' this scene

They'd been going at it since the movie started. Eddie sunken down, legs spread out over the couch, Richie laying between them. Kissing and kissing like their lives depended on it.

"Did someone _give_ them something?" Bev whispered, eyebrows raised, some ways into the movie, and looking at the others. Some kind of aphrodisiac, but - worse.

That was all Stan could take of it. "Ugh! Can you two stop already?"

Richie extracted himself just enough to look Stan in the eyes, lips swollen and glistening, face red. "Why, is it getting you hot, Stan? Make you wanna rough-house me a little? Cause if so, Eds here -"

Thankfully Eddie was able to smack his hand over Richie's mouth. "What do you care anyway, Stan? I was just trying to keep him quiet since you're always so pissed when we talk during the movie."

"He has a point," Mike said, soft and amused, as his hand ruffled Stanley's curls. Making him duck his head with a blush.

"Fucking distracting," Stanley said, more quiet.

Eddie rolled his eyes. "More distracting than us talking?" he asked, monotone. At that, Richie waggled his eyebrows. Enough said, even with his mouth covered up.

Stan's shoulders tensed higher up his neck. Could he tell a silent Richie to shut up without looking like an idiot, himself? He was about to risk it when a different outburst happened.

"Yuck! Richie, that's disgusting," Eddie said then, tearing his hand away from Richie's smirking face. "You don't know where my hand's been." Obviously Richie had licked a stripe across Eddie, to get him to let up so he could talk again. Oh, joy. Stan rolled his eyes.

"It's been on me?" Richie said, confused.

"Exactly!" Eddie said, wiping his hand down Richie's loose-hanging button-up.

Beverly cackled at that, lifting her hand to her face.

" _Anyway_ ," Richie said, before gliding into another cocky tone, "You want in on this or not? Cause if not, I'm gonna fuckin' stick to making out with Eds, if you don't mind."

 

It was a few minutes later, and Eddie realized that Richie'd just barely dragged his hips up Eddie's center. It punched a breath out of his lungs, made his cock twitch as he turned his face in, toward the back of the couch. He whispered, "Rich you're har-"

As Richie pressed his face down by Eddie's neck, a little groan stifled with a gentle bite to Eddie's shoulder. "Sorry, mind started to wander," Richie whispered back.

"Maybe we _should_ s-"

"Seriously, you guys. Please," Bev said. Their lowered voices had, apparently, only attracted more attention. And the lot of them were insightful enough to realize exactly what it was Richie and Eddie were talking about. The fact that Richie'd gotten hard in his shorts, and was having difficulty not humping into Eddie right in front of everyone.

Bill cleared his throat, speaking, too, "I-it really is d-d-difficult to w-watch the movie."

" _God_ ," Richie groaned, using his hands to press himself up onto his knees, hovering over Eddie as he turned to look at the room, and asked, "Are you all really so hard up that you can't take your eyes off us for two seconds? Maybe you guys fuckin' need this. Maybe I should just get Eddie off right here, right now. Let you guys figure out how to blow off a little steam."

Richie had been smiling wide. Only joking, of course. Had every intention of sitting up. Giving his and Eddie's poor mouths a rest, and let the others watch their movie in peace.

When the room answered his jokes with utter silence, rather than thrown pillows, remotes, and insults, however, Richie furrowed his brow. Looked down at Eddie, incredulous. "Jesus, I think they actually want me to," he said. More to himself, than anything. He felt like he'd been put in a sound-proof room, only he was right where he was a second ago.

Then he started to notice how red in the face Eddie was, avoiding his gaze. _His_ gaze, like he ever - _ever_ could have had anything to be embarrassed about in front of _Richie_. "What the fuck," he breathed out. "Am I -" Eddie looked up at him then, hand curling over Richie's neck. Dark brown eyes hesitating over a dare. "Is this a fantasy world I've fallen into?" He looked back over the rest of the room, all red-faced as they were. Mike, sweet Mike was biting into his lip. Stan was abjectly _not_ looking at the couch he and Eddie were on. Bev was studying the hem of her overall shorts. Bill was gaping like a fish, and Ben was just looking. Face all splotchy, but just _waiting_

"You all know I'd fucking do it," Richie warned.

"Do it, then, Rich," Eddie whispered between them.

"Fuck, Ed _die_ ," Richie breathed out, a half-whine of Eddie's name as he leaned down to kiss his mouth open. Shocked back from the kiss when Eddie's other hand palmed him over his shorts, currently, mostly, out of view because they were pressing closer along with their mouths. "Shit. Don't - I'm already halfway to creaming my pants this is so fucking hot. What the hell."

Eddie bored his eyes into Richie's again, silently repeating the words he'd managed to get out. Richie buried his eyes into Eddie's shoulder, then groaned out, "Consent check!"

Everyone made some sort of sound of agreement, whether it was a 'yes' or something more shrill. Ascent none the less. Including Eddie. But then Eddie's hands landed on either side of Richie's head. "Can you - just. I don't want them to see my face," Eddie said quietly.

"Aw baby," Richie said, turning to press a kiss to Eddie's burning cheek. "I'll block you, but..." Well, it didn't matter. If Eddie was going to feel embarrassed about anything, Richie could only do his best to help out. Didn't know how to try and convince Eddie to not be, when he was already being so fucking brave. "Bill," Richie said, then tore his eyes away from Eddie. "Lube."

"J-jesus Richie. You're n-not gonna f-f-fuck him are you?"

Richie swallowed, and then huffed out a laugh. "No. It's just to make it better." He looked back at Eddie, face softening. "Just to make it better," he promised. Eddie nodded. He knew that already. Then Eddie moved his hands to Richie's lapels, dragging him down for another kiss. Frantic, nervous energy, but molten at the same time. Richie groaned into it, one hand coming to undo Eddie's button with long fingers. Wrestle his zipper down. While Bill got the lube.

Then Bev cleared her throat. Hand on the back of her neck, eyes only half-looking at Richie when he broke away from Eddie to hear her out. She said, "Rich, your -"

"Your shirt's in the way," Mike provided helpfully. Before bashfully looking away. Stan met his gaze for a moment, and then they both broke into small smiles. Amused, at each other, at the situation. Warmed Richie's fuckin' heart to see.

When he looked down, he realized what they meant. His open button-up was like a curtain, hanging down all over Eddie's hips, and fuck if he was gonna ruin the show. He took Eddie's hand, arranged it to cover his own face, smiling apologetically as he sat back, and began pulling his shirt off. Bunched up, he placed it beside Eddie's head. Cover, in case Richie got distracted at some point. Eddie'd still be protected like he asked.

Richie felt nerves lick up at him, as he thought about spreading Eddie's shorts. He ran a hand down Eddie's side. "You sure you're okay with this. Eds I swear on my life if I hurt you I'll -"

"I -" Eddie started then lifted a shaky hand to Richie's, bringing his palm to rest over Eddie's erection. Squeezing their hands to mold Richie's there. Richie's head swam with it, and he felt himself stop breathing for a second. Heard a whimper from somewhere else in the living room, and then realized Bill was standing next to him, holding a bottle out for him to take.

Bill even pulled up the lid for him, offering to squeeze it into Richie's hand, but first Richie had some shuffling to do.

He pulled Eddie's shorts apart at the fly, exposing the dark line of Eddie's cock in his black boxer briefs, with their grey waist band, and black lettering across the top. He licked his lips. "Hold on, Bill," Richie breathed out. Peeling back the briefs to expose the head of Eddie's cock.

With Bill so close, watching so intently, Eddie couldn't help but groan, cover his face with his hands as Bill helplessly looked over Richie's shoulder to see, mouth hanging open. "Beautiful, eh, Billyboy?" Richie asked, mouth caught between going dry and salivating. He bent his head forward, licked a stripe up the middle, as Eddie squirmed beneath him. He'd planned just to tease, that little bit, but then he found his mouth forming over the head, tongue dipping into Eddie's slit as he pressed his nose into Eddie's stomach.

His fingers pulled the briefs out, away, and he lifted Eddie's cock with his mouth, slowly slipping down. Engulfing him as well he could, lips stretched, and tongue flat and wide over the underside. Eddie's fingers were pulling white stripes down his face, as he held his breath. Cock growing harder in Richie's mouth, especially as Richie sucked his cheeks in, all the way up to the top and let Eddie's dick, and briefs snap back to his abdomen.

"Christ," someone murmured. And someone else made a tone of agreement.

"Richie," Ben said, breathy and caught up. Embarrassed to say what he was about to, but finding it important enough to side-step his shame. "His shorts. They're."

"Loud and clear, Haystack," Richie said, sitting up enough that he could hook fingers into both of Eddie's pockets, pulling his shorts down and bunched up around his knees, at either side.

Eddie's chest was heaving now. Richie smoothed his hand up under Eddie's shirt, bringing his fingertips and short nails to the upper-center of his chest, and then drew them slowly down. Grounding Eddie with sensation. Light abrasion, and fingertips just barely brushing over skin, tickling his nerves. Something else to focus on besides the people watching him get undone.

Once his hand was back out from under Eddie's tee, his hand immediately moved to curve back over Eddie's cock. Cupping him, dragging upward, the cotton fabric of his briefs moving with his hand. Up, down, up, down, until Eddie's cock had formed precum at the head. Richie's eyes clouded over, his own dick getting slick in his pants. "Fuck, baby," he whispered, just for Eddie. Even though they could all hear.

Next, he lowered Eddie's briefs, peeling them back the rest of the way, to sit under his balls. Richie wrapped one hand underneath them, warm and heavy, fondling them as he used his other hand to bring the tip back into his mouth, lapping at the little bead there, then swallowing around Eddie's head again, tongue tickling at his vein.

"R-Richie," Bill stuttered, thrusting the lube forward again. Gaining Richie's attention.

He popped off from Eddie's cock. Mike heaved a sigh of relief, as if it had been his own cock being teased in Richie's mouth. Which, _yes please_ , Richie thought, as he held out his hand for Bill. "God Bill, impatient much?" Richie joked. But he couldn't deny the fact that he really could have gotten lost in mouthing at Eddie's erection, smoothing his wet lips all over him, tonguing at him for who knew how long.

And everyone would probably just have let him - except good ol' captain Bill of course - but what they really wanted to see was Eddie's cock, not Richie's mouth _on_ Eddie's cock. Wanted to see him cum. Wanted to see it flex in Richie's hold, or against his stomach when Richie'd let up at just the right moment, not to push him over the edge before everyone had gotten their fill.

 _Holy shit_ , Richie thought, as he rubbed his fingers into his palm, attempting to warm the lube up with just one hand, so he could still lean against the couch with the other. Without staining it. Holy shit, he loved them all so much. And how had he not really, truly noticed the way they'd been watching he and Eddie going at it. How they looked just before he called them out. He'd been joking, but he'd actually hit the nail right on the head. He fucking wanted to get each and every one of them off. Eddie, especially, but he always felt that way about Eddie.

"Spread that shit around, Bill. Don't be shy," Richie said, halfway to quiet with his - everything all haywire. Want, and love, and nerves, and bliss.

As Bill moved away, presumably doing as asked, Richie took Eddie in hand, began spreading the lube from root to tip as he leaned over, hand above Eddie's shoulder, and pushed his hands away with his nose. "Don't be embarrassed, Eds. So pretty. Everyone loves you," he said. Finally having a clear route to Eddie's mouth, he kissed him, short and sweet. A few times. Before kissing his mouth open, sinking into the heat there. Just for a few moments

Slowly, slowly he stroked Eddie's ruddy, slicked-up cock. Occasionally allowing his thumb to circle the vein below the head, or dip into the slit. Smooth over his sack, touches tentative. Reverent, almost.

They spent that time looking directly at each other. Richie holding his gaze, mumbling about how he loved Eddie, and how he wanted to make him feel good. Of course, on a particularly nice tug, Eddie's eyes would fall closed. He'd bite into the back of his hand, to keep from moaning. "Hey, hey, hey," Richie said, after he had muffled himself for a second time. "They wanna hear you. C'mon gorgeous, don't you wanna see how much everyone wants you?" Simultaneously asking if, while Eddie might potentially be brave enough to be vocal, he might also want Richie to take the shirt away. Let Eddie meet the other Losers' eyes. See what he was doing to them all.

Richie looked up, himself, then. Around the room. Let out a ragged breath of air as everyone's eyes averted, movements pausing, even as Richie gave another swift tug to Eddie's cock. Relentless. Several of them were curled in on themselves, had pulled pillows around to their fronts. But there was no doubt about where their hands were. What they'd been doing before Richie turned his focus.

"Jesus you guys," Richie huffed. "Don't look so fucking morose. If Eddie's got his cock out, you guys sure can."

" _Richie_ ," Eddie moaned, humiliation burning his cheeks right along with desire.

"You, too Bev. Get that big ol' thing out," Richie said, smiling wide. She met his smile with one of her own, and purposefully lowered her shoulders. Relaxing into the touch of her own hand. "Atta girl!"

Then Richie bore his gaze into Stan. Stan who was sweetly sitting there, hand cupped, just holding the lube he'd been offered. Cheeks pink and eyes deflecting. "Aw, Stan. C'mon dude, you're gonna make Eddie feel bad..." But he winked, just to make sure Stan knew Richie didn't _really_ want him to do anything he was uncomfortable with. Then he turned back to Eddie, and smiled proud when he found him peering over his shirt at Stan.

Eyes immediately going back to find that clearly Stan and Eddie were having a silent conversation. Something the lines of, 'Just do it, Stanley it's fine.' 'It's _weird_!' 'Yeah, _weird_ , but _fine_. ...I want you to.' Richie's chest puffed up, warm, and - "Anyone who doesn't have an orgasm by the time Eddie cums all over my hand, I will personally eat out or blow. So for the love of god, my jaw, and in order to not have to bring me ice packs and smoothies for three days straight, help each other out if you have to. Just. Fucking. Do it."

"R-Richie," Bill said, slightly scandalized. Pulling Richie's eyes from Eddie, to himself. " _God_."

"I _know_ , Bill! It sounds like incentive _not_ to cum, in a lot of ways. I get that. I do. But I swear to god, I'll do it some other time, for all of you. Just please don't make me do it to all five of you in one day." Richie knew that wasn't what Bill had meant. Not in the least, but he couldn't help it. _Someone_ had to pretend this whole thing wasn't the weirdest shit they'd ever done together. "Can I move the shirt, Eds? Let 'em see your pretty face? Let you see theirs?"

Maybe Eddie could actually catch them in the act of it. Maybe his vulnerability would help some of them stop hiding away so damn much. Because clearly Richie, whose pants were fully on and whose junk was the only one not being touched (apart from Stan) - clearly they felt too ashamed in front of him. Which, not fair! He was doing this for them! Well, and himself, but also for them. And so why was _he_ getting punished for it. Not getting to see how worked up they were. Like, fuck.

Eddie nodded, taking a moment to breathe as Richie's hand paused, squeezing him at the base, while he sat up and threw his shirt to the carpet, by Bev's feet.

Pressing a kiss to the corner of Eddie's mouth, Richie showed him how proud he was of his decision, and then began jerking Eddie off steady, faster than before. "Let's see..." he mused aloud, not looking anywhere in particular. "What'll really get ya goin' for everyone? Maybe... Oh I got it. Maybe Ben should come over. I can jack you off while he fucks you. Huh, Eds?" Eddie went stiff beneath him at the suggestion, hips pistoning up into Richie's hold of their own accord. Richie had to swallow extra hard at that. _Fuck_ , he loved how that got to Eddie.

"Jesus, Richie," Ben breathed, catching Richie's attention.

He looked over at Ben, and said, "Oh yeah, big boy. Didn't you know Eddie wants you?" He winked, then turned his eyes back onto Eddie, pressed a kiss to the side of of his parted mouth. Made Eddie swallow thick around the emptiness of Richie's denial.

"Wants you to manhandle him onto a bed, _rip_ his fucking pants open. Then finger him nice and slow. Get him hot and confused about how someone so big and strong can be so gentle. Then _thrust_ your thick fucking cock right in, split him wide until he's crying for you to move. But not just that. Wants your hand around his throat. Wants you to choke him up a little while you fuck 'im." Eddie's hand came up, knocking Richie's away from his cock, all beaded up with precum.

Eddie was practically gasping around every word as he said, "Rich, Rich, don't - I'm gonna -"

"See Haystack?" Richie asked, looking up with a smirk. (Saw Bev clasping her thighs together around her hand, where it was tucked into her overalls, between her legs. _Someone_ certainly shared a kink with Eddie.) "Fucking wants it so bad he can't even hear me talk about it. Huh, baby?" Richie asked, Eddie, at the end. Eddie's face was pinched, chest heaving. "Of course, he wants all of you... Ben was just the first one that came to mind when we initially discussed intra-Losers fucking. Hey, Eds? Mine was Stan."

Stan sat up, violently, nearly dropping his lube to the floor as he balked. "Shit. Yeah, Stan," Richie started, feeling his cock aching against his boxers, pressing into the line of his zipper. Playing with the head of Eddie's cock again, after he'd given him enough time to calm down. "You _have_ to know what it does every time you glare at me. I mean, some days, when I'm really horny, I'll mess with you just to see it. Just to see how intense it'll get. See if I can provoke you enough to actually do anything about it."

"Richie," Stan said, low. Eyes nearly there, almost a glower. And then they went sort of soft and sad. Richie's hand stuttered over Eddie's cock. _Oops_. "You think I'd beat you up?" he asked softly. Sounded like a lost little kid, wandering through a world they didn't know.

"Aw, hey... wait a second, now. Stan. Eddie." Richie looked at him for help. Eddie's cheeks were puffed up, and he was trying to steady himself. Probably had revved himself up to hear all the things Richie wanted Stan to do to him. The things that got Eddie blushing and stuttering just as bad as Bill.

Heaving a sigh, Eddie turned his head on the couch, looking at Stan. Flinching minutely as Richie's hand started back up again. _Weirdo_ , he thought, of Richie. For picking that moment. But then as he started to explain on Richie's behalf, he figured out why. Balls tightening up, cock leaking more as he said, "He - knows you won't hurt him-hurt him. Just. Wants you to. To -"

"Go on, Eds," Richie prompted, smirking, but warm.

"Well, he wants you to do shit like tie 'im up. Spit in his mouth while you jack 'im off. Use t-toys and c-clamps and s-sh- _fuck_." Eddie positively moaned around the last word, caught up as Richie sucked at his neck, teeth grazing his soft skin, then sucking some more as circled Eddie's head with one fingertip, teasing him again. Eddie's eyes had fallen closed, and as much as he could with Richie's head where it was, he'd turned his face up, away from Stan.

After Richie was satisfied that Eddie would have bruise on his neck, he looked up, eyes dark, and turned to look at Stan. Stan, who had finally, finally popped the button on his khakis, and reached into his white-with-blue-polka-dot boxers to touch himself. Richie's hips hitched forward slightly, "Fuck, Stanny," he said, strung out. Not even expecting it to be so hot when he was already as turned on as he was. "You gotta cum for me, okay. I'm beggin' you." Stan, Eddie, _and_ Mike all moaned at that.

"Mike-y..." Richie breathed out, looking up at him where he sat in the chair Stan was leaned up against. "Mike don't even get me started on the body worshiping we could do to you. And after that, of course - what was it, Eds? You fuck him while I ride him?" Eddie grunted, as Richie began playing with his balls again. Richie sat back enough to thread his free hand under Eddie's shirt again. Thumbing over one nipple, melting into the couch as his own nipples hardened. "Fuck, Eddie, love you," Richie breathed out, forgetting himself for a second.

Wished he could rim Eddie then, just fuck into him with his tongue. Pull Eddie apart that way, and be absolutely relentless.

"If you wanted, bet you, Ben, and Stan could work something out right about now," Richie said, as soon as he came back to himself. "That'd be okay, right, Bev? Let Ben off the hook for a day? Let him fuck Mike's brains out as he kisses hickeys all over Stan's shoulders while Stan takes him? Y'know you wouldn't be left out. Could just start 69'n Bill right here, right now. Bill'd work you up real good with that tongue of his. Might not work so well for words, but _Jesus_ I bet he can -"

" _Rich_ ," Eddie said, high-pitched, strung, grabbing Richie at the wrist. Fuck, he hadn't been paying attention. Mind wondering over what his friends would look like if they actually listened to his goddamn _brilliant_ suggestions. "Too close." Richie took his hand away, immediately, Eddie's hand flying off his wrist, and landing somewhere up on his chest. Richie moved his hand over, to start playing with Eddie's other nipple while he breathed. Eddie tipped his head back, eyes closed, concentrating as he bit back an orgasm, exposing his Adam's apple.

"Baby, baby..." Richie said, leaning over, crooning into Eddie's ear before biting the shell of it. "Love you so much, gorgeous, gonna let you cum soon, promise." Eddie forcibly relaxed his body, opening his eyes to meet Richie's before lackadaisically pulling Richie into a kiss which turned from sweet to heated. His other hand came back to find the front of Richie's shorts. Had Richie humping into his palm with just the barest of touches until Richie was gasping for breath against Eddie's neck. "Can't, baby, can't. Gonna."

"You can cum too, Rich," Eddie said seriously. Bordering on asking him to. Begging him to. Telling him to.

"Wanna cum from you, later," Richie said softly, pressing chaste kisses into Eddie's cheek, then down his neck. " _Just_ you."

Eddie hummed, his body vibrating with a wave of affection. "Think you could re-coop by then," Eddie said, hushed and amused.

" _Baby_ ," Richie said, as Eddie smoothed a hand down his cheek, bringing him up for a sweet kiss, mouth to mouth. Asking him not to. Richie didn't want to waste this, wanted to take all this pent-up _want_ and push it all onto Eddie when they got home. Wanted to show him how he was the best, the truest. He loved them all, he did. So much it couldn't be quantified. But Eddie... Fuck. His love for Eddie was an infinite _sea_ of the _thing_ he felt for each other individual in the room.

"It's okay. You don't have to," Eddie said, coy and sweet at the same time, pulling his hand away.

Gut-punching Richie with the absence of his hand. " _Shit-fuck_ ," Richie said, pressing his face into Eddie's neck, hips hovering, milliseconds away from jerking forward to try and follow after. From Eddie's shoulder, Richie asked, "Are they getting it on, or do I have to blow everyone in this room?" He kept his hand going on Eddie, faster, stronger now.

Kicking Eddie back into gear with a pinch to his nipple, and then bringing his hand down to press into Eddie's belly button. Eddie positively _keened_ with it, hips jerking up into the circle of Richie's hand. "Fuck you," he breathed. And Richie just laughed, thumbing at Eddie's vein, before squeezing his head between thumb and forefinger, pressing precum up and out. He then, slid just the circle of his thumb and forefinger down Eddie's length, in rapid succession.

"C'mon Eddie, what is it. They doin' it or what?" He had leaned his forehead into Eddie's shoulder, was peering down at Eddie's gorgeous cock, all red. Ready. Fuck if he didn't want Eddie just to cum right then, maybe hit him in the chin. Or better yet, if Richie could catch it in his mouth. But he didn't think it'd get that far. Probably just ruin Eddie's shirt. So Richie stopped playing with Eddie's belly, and rucked his shirt up, up and over his nipples, and began laving at the nearest one.

Eddie half-cried, but managed to say, "No the-they're all good. Not - fucking exactly, but."

Richie pulled his head up, just to see. See for himself, let the image burn in there. See all his beautiful friends. Bev had come to sit in Bill's lap, had his cock in her hand, while his was shoved down her overalls, and they were kissing. Not even watching Eddie anymore. Rude, Richie thought, on Eddie's behalf. But he smiled despite it. It was all Eddie's fault to begin with. No shame in them getting their focus distracted in the heat of it. Besides, maybe he could keep Eddie's orgasm just for himself, then.

Ben had moved down a cushion, side pressed up against Bev's back. Mike had come to sit beside him, and Stan. Fuck. Stanley was straddling one of Mike's thighs, pressing up close. Mike had Ben's cock fisted in his hand while they kissed sloppily. Stan was frotting his and Mike's dicks together in his own two hands, mouthing at Mike's bicep - god bless tank tops... Holy shit, the sight of it almost made Richie's eyes roll back in his head. Fucking hot assholes. "Jesus," he whispered. Looked back to Eddie who's eyes were blown open just as wide, also enjoying the show.

"Can you believe this shit?" Richie asked. Eddie managed a small smile. Then his mouth dropped open as Richie bit gently at his chin, and then went back to his nipple, sucking, striping his cock for all it was worth until Eddie was cumming, moaning out half-sounds with every spurt that landed on his soft belly. "Ungh, god you're so hot," Richie said, open-mouthed into Eddie's skin, milking Eddie, then carefully separating his hand from his dick, not wanting to hurt him, over-sensitive.

Okay, so the rest of the Losers didn't cum by the time Eddie did, but they were all well on their way, and way too busy to even really notice that what had started out as a show just for them, had already ended. Apart from Richie going to find a flannel from a closet somewhere, running warm water over it, and coming back to clean a boneless Eddie up before tucking his clothes all back into place.

And that done, Richie, also tired, laid over the top of Eddie until Eddie could find the strength to roll them onto their sides, cuddle Richie closer, better, kiss his nose. Say, "I love you," and then fall asleep kissing lazily at each other's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This may (or may not) be part of an alternate timeline within the [This is No-Terror Ground](https://archiveofourown.org/series/933888) universe.
> 
> Title from "[L.C.S.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mbIJlQjv3pU)" (trust me, watch til the end of the video) by [FEMM](https://www.songlyrics.com/femm/l-c-s-lyrics/).
> 
> Not edited cause I just wrote this to try to avoid having an identity crisis, but hopefully it's somewhat appealing to others, too?
> 
> Does this count as orgasm delay/denial if Richie's denying himself?


End file.
